


Taking his claim

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied top!Jihoon, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: Don't "sweetheart" me





	Taking his claim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 100+ kudos on "Can't Escape" and "Beta Reader"!!! ♡♡♡
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

It was a beautiful Thursday morning; he doesn’t have any classes for the day, which coincidentally is also the day when his boyfriend finally comes back from his 1-week seminar in Japan. 

He was lounging on the living room, watching anime re-runs when he hears the front door opening. Soonyoung instantly stood up with a wide smile, cheeks bunching up, eyes crinkling in excitement. 

As soon as his boyfriend comes in sight, he engulfs him in a hug. “Welcome home, sweetheart.” he muttered while swaying their bodies. The other hugs back but then quickly pushed him away, making Soonyoung confused. 

“Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me.” the other uttered with a glare. “Huh? Why are you grumpy already? You just got back Hoonie!” Soonyoung replied with a pout but said person doesn’t relent only glaring harder. 

“That’s the thing! I’ve only been away for a week and you’re already getting cozy with someone else!” Jihoon accused making the older frown with confusion. “What are you talking about? You _very well_ know I only have eyes for you.” 

Jihoon stares at him, eyes accusing and scrutinizing. “Or do you?” his voice full of disbelief that made Soonyoung annoyed. _He’s all I can think about yet he doubts me?_  

“The hell Jihoon! What is this all about? Can you _please_ explain?” he pleads with slight annoyance because he doesn’t know where is this coming from. “Stop feigning innocence, Kwon! I know you’ve been spending your free time at the library with someone!” Jihoon raised his voice a bit, eyes still glaring at his boyfriend. 

Soonyoung looks even more confused now. “Free time? Library?” he repeats as he thinks hard about what his lover is trying to say. He then remembers _exactly_ what the younger is talking about so he laughs. Soonyoung laughs out loud that made Jihoon infuriated. 

“What the fuck? What’s so funny _huh_ Kwon?” Jihoon exclaimed in frustration. Soonyoung’s laugh became a mere chuckle that instantly turns to a teasing smirk as he softly grabs the former’s hands. 

“ _Sweetheart,_ remember that collaboration project we’re supposed to do but you got exempted from?” he calmly asked that made Jihoon confused but he nods. “Well, since you’re the only one who got exempted, I still have to do it.” 

Soonyoung continued but doesn’t explain anymore. He lets Jihoon absorbed it, hoping he’ll understand but he forgot his boyfriend doesn’t really think rationally when mad (read as jealous) so he receives another glare. 

“That still doesn’t explain the fact that you’ve been cozy with another man!” Jihoon exclaimed that made the older sigh heavily. Soonyoung then maneuvers both of them to sit on the couch with Jihoon sitting on his lap instead. 

Jihoon squirms, doesn’t really want to be this close when he’s supposed to be mad but Soonyoung holds him firmly, wrapping his arms around his waist securely so he stops squirming, folding his arms on his chest instead. 

Soonyoung sighs before explaining in details. “ _Jihoonie_ , I was spending my free time at the library with someone because _that_ someone is who I’m collaborating with for the project.” 

That made Jihoon quiet for a minute before he squints at him. “I don’t see a need for you to be cozy with him though.” Soonyoung chuckles as he shrugs. “We just got along really well. He’s like a younger brother to me.” 

He pauses as he leans close to Jihoon’s face with a smirk. “And just so you know, he already has a boyfriend so there’s no need to be jealous, _sweetheart._ ” Soonyoung whispered with a wink. 

Jihoon scrunches his nose in fake disgust before burying his face on Soonyoung’s neck, grumbling how an idiot his boyfriend is. The latter softly chuckles as he leans on the couch while drawing random patterns on Jihoon’s back, something that always calms him down. 

After a short while, the grumbling on his neck died down. Jihoon slowly pulls away to look at him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry I got carried away. You know how I am around new people _especially_ if they’re around you whenever I’m not there.” 

That made Soonyoung smile because _he knows;_ before he can say anything, Jihoon proceeds to squeeze his face between his hands, making him look like a fish. “Why is _my_ boyfriend so friendly and adorable? You make me nervous every time I have to be away from you because I know they’ll take advantage of you.”

Jihoon says all that while pouting like a 3-year-old whose candy was taken away. Soonyoung’s heart swells with fond and love for his boyfriend because _he’s too damn cute._  

He doesn’t say that out loud instead he takes Jihoon’s hands, kissing both the back of his palms before looking up at him with loving eyes. “They can _never_ take advantage of me because _you_ already took it. And I think the whole university _knows_ that, Hoonie.” 

Soonyoung’s statement made Jihoon smirk as he wraps his arms around the older’s neck, pulling him closer. “They should. And _just in case_ they forgot, let me remind them _and you_ , who Kwon Soonyoung belongs to.” before Soonyoung can process what he meant, Jihoon already captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

The next day 

Soonyoung was at the library, getting some work done while waiting for his project partner. He didn’t have to wait for long before an enthusiastic voice greets him. “Hey bro!” the former grins. “Seokmin! My brother!” he greeted with the same enthusiasm before they did their weird handshake. 

Once settled, Soonyoung immediately starts working on where they left off but Seokmin just stared at him. The older then raises an eyebrow. “Is there something on my face?” 

“Not on your face but what happened to your neck hyung?” Seokmin innocently asked. Soonyoung was surprised for a moment then he sighs. He was about to answer when he feels someone envelops him in a back hug. 

“Hi, love.” Jihoon oh-so-softly greeted with a proud smile. Soonyoung couldn’t see it but he knows his boyfriend too much, _he just knows its there._ He doesn’t reply verbally but he placed a hand on the arms around his shoulders. 

Soonyoung then looks at Seokmin straight in the eyes as he answers his impending question. “ _He happened._ ” the older uttered with annoyance yet the smile on his face says the complete opposite. In fact, its like he’s  _also_ proud of it. 

(Judging by the look on Seokmin’s face, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets, Jihoon was _completely_ assured he took his _rightful_ claim.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
